Straightforward
by lumoscrimsom
Summary: Remus is tired of giving hints that Sirius doesn't understand so decides to be more straightforward.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, but all dear J.K.'s

"Moony, Moony, Moooooonnnnyyyy."

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked patiently, nose in deep in the new Wanda Wetherby novel. He was propped up on his pillows on his bed in the dorm with his fellow Marauders, Prongs releasing and recapturing his stolen snitch and Peter rewriting a failed essay for Slughorn. Sirius was spending his Saturday evening stretched across Remus' lap like a cat, although if he knew that he was being compared to a cat, he probably would have bitten the unsuspecting werewolf.

"I'm bored." Sirius whined, rolling over on Remus' legs to look up at him with big, baleful eyes, "I want to _do _something, Rem. _Do_ something with meeee."

"I'll help you finish your transfiguration essay." Remus offered turning the page and shifting his legs a little to regain blood circulation, kneeing the animagus between the shoulder blades in the process.

"Ouch! Jeez, Moons, you're knees are bloody painful." Sirus grouched, lifting himself up to let Remus reposition himself before collapsing back onto him, eliciting a pained 'oof' from his friend, "No! Something _fun_. Merlin, Rem, you're becoming a boring old man before your time."

"Right." Remus nodded distracted, eyes still on the book. Sirius sighed and turned to James, hoping to get attention elsewhere.

"Fancy finding a Slytherin to hex?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah, sorry." James said with a grin that said he wasn't sorry in the slightest, "Meeting Lily..." he caught the snitch and stuffed it in his pocket to check his watch. His face paled, "Oh shit. I'm meeting her now. Like, _right now._"

"Eugh." Sirius groaned burying his face in Remus' robes, "You're so whipped."

"Do I look like I care?" James grinned, rather maniacally, before skipping from the room. Sirius turned to Peter hopefully.

"Fancy a game of chess?"

Peter grimaced and shook his head with a heavy sigh, "I gotta go ask Slug about this thing before the prefects come out to play. I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Peter." Remus called after the boy as he scurried from the dorm. Sirius gulped and stayed frozen where he was, hoping that Remus might forget he was there. Which was stupid, he realised in hindsight, since he was lying all over the boy. He flinched when Remus moved his book into one hand and laid the other on Sirius' shoulder, the heat of skin warming through his shirt.

"You're warm, Padfoot." Remus murmured, turning the page one handed in that mysterious way of his, "You're making me warm."

Sirius was pushed off of Remus set his book down and pulled his robes off. He pushed his sleeves up on his shirt and Sirius had to bite back a moan – Remus was wearing his see-through shirt, the one the others had laughed at when he had put it on and the one Sirius had wanked to that night when he had seen the werewolf's nipples through the sheer material.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled, rolling over with his back to Remus, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on stopping his blood from heading too far south. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his hip and the bed shifted and bounced for a moment as Remus knelt behind him.

"What's wrong?" Remus breathed, his lips brushing over Sirius' ear and his warm breath tickling his neck. Sirius shivered and shook his head quickly. Remus' hand slid down, over his hip and right over his crotch, before back up again so quickly it was like it hadn't happened. Remus turned him onto his back by pulling at his hip and then straddled him when Sirius started to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Remus smirked down at Sirius, who was desperately praying to any deity that was listening to _not give him a bloody erection now of all times_. With a gulp and a garbled excuse that made no sense, Sirius pushed Remus off of him and leapt up to rush towards the door, only to have Remus to catch up and press him against the closed door. The werewolf pressed his body close to Sirius to allow him to free his hand to perform a locking charm on the door. Sirius narrowly avoided moaning out loud as Remus' hips rubbed up against his arse. He pushed back a little and Remus hissed, squeezing his wrist.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Remus said, his voice harder than before and making Sirius shiver. He shook his head and tried to reach back to push Remus away, but his hands were pinned against the door above his head as the werewolf leaned in close, his breath tickling the back of his neck again.

"Is it because that of that Ravenclaw girl?" Remus was murmured, his voice causing vibrations through Sirius skin as lips were pressed against his jaw from behind, "Rumour is that she rejected you."

"I rejected her." Sirius corrected in a whisper, leaving his hands above his head and resting against the door as Remus moved his own down his body, finding that he no longer wanted to escape. At first, he had thought that Remus had been teasing him, after James had told him he suspected Remus of hearing one of their conversations about Sirius' long-term crush on their friend. Remus had been hinting and flirting at the topic for weeks and Sirius hadn't dared to believe that he meant any of it. Even now, he had doubts, but Moony was being so obvious, it was hard to resist.

"Of course." Remus agreed with a low laugh, his hands smoothing across Sirius' chest and then back around to his sides, sliding down to his hips, "I don't think anyone would be able to resist you."

Sirius growled and moved quickly to swap their positions, with Remus' back against the door and Sirius pressed up close against him. He dug his fingers into Remus' hips roughly and leaned in close to Moony's hooded eyes and small smile, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired of sending you signals you refuse to understand," Remus said, sounding a little breathless, "I'm being straightforward."

"Straightforward." Sirius laughed drily, "Right."

"Right." Remus grinned suddenly, reaching out to take Sirius' head between his hands, "So just kiss me already, you idiot."


End file.
